


Slow Days

by Counselor



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: CarWash if you squint, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counselor/pseuds/Counselor
Summary: The war on Chorus is over, and the Reds and Blues have moved onto Iris, Chorus’ isolated moon, for a peaceful retirement. However, it’s hard for them to enjoy their newfound free time when it’s spent thinking about the one friend they were unable to save.
Kudos: 11





	Slow Days

-Iris-

Tucker sat on his bed with his head in his hands. It was commonplace for him to do this now - to just sit and hurt. He had been hurting for weeks since they had won on Chorus. Since Church had died. It sure didn’t feel much like a victory to him. He wanted to believe that Church would come back, just like he always did, but the message he left behind didn’t sound encouraging.

Tucker let a single tear trickle down his cheek. “You can’t just leave a friend like that...” he whispered to himself.

He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, and he was surprised to see Carolina sitting next to him, gazing at him with solemn eyes. “The hell do you want, Carolina?” Tucker asked angrily.

“I just wanted to see how you were holding up, after... Church... went away,” she said, her voice cracking on the last few words.

“How do you think I feel? He was my best friend for years, and he just... leaves?” Tucker asked, his voice shaky.

Carolina pressed against his side. “You still have us,” she said, her voice barely a whisper now.

Tucker sighed sadly and slumped into Carolina’s side. “I just don’t see how anything can be fun anymore,” he confessed to her. “I mean... you and Wash have been great and all, but... it still feels like there’s a gaping hole,” Tucker continued.

“Aww come on Tucker, aren’t you gonna say it?” she asked him, elbowing his side.

“No...” he trailed off. “Stop being an ass about it,” he said defensively.

She put her arms around him. “I’m sorry, I guess I was just trying to lighten the mood. Church, you know, he was... my father, in a way.”

Tucker stared at her. “Father?” he asked, confused.

“He was based on my biological father, so I always felt... a deep connection with him,” she continued. “But... it’s not your past that defines you. Your past just gives you the starting point for who you’re going to be. Church taught me that,” Carolina said. “Losing Church won’t define us, it’ll just give us the starting point for the stupid shenanigans to come,” she reassured him.

Tucker hugged her. “Thanks, Carolina. I guess that’s what I had to hear,” he said.

She squeezed him back. “No problem, aquamarine buddy,” she said, sniffling a little. 

Tucker pulled away and got up, putting on his helmet. “Wanna spar?” he asked her, handing Carolina’s helmet to her.

Carolina smiled. “You bet!” she exclaimed. She gave him a quick hug, put on her helmet, and they walked out of the room together.

-one hour later-

Washington saw Carolina and Tucker emerge from the training gym. They had both removed their armor and were now just in under-suits, and were smiling radiantly. Good workouts were always the best remedy for negativity, thought Washington. He would go for a jog, he decided. He watched as Tucker went to go and talk with Simmons and Grif, and Carolina got something to eat before joining Lopez, Donut, And Sarge at a table.

In his room, Washington changed from his more formal attire to his workout clothes, a gray tee and gray shorts with yellow stripes on them, as well as yellow running shoes. He just wanted to keep Church off of his mind, keep himself distracted from his feelings.

He had forgiven Epsilon for trying to kill himself in his head all those years ago, and had become great friends with Church in recent years. Now he was gone, nothing he could do now. He shook himself out and began to run, making headway toward the valley that was not too far away. He just jogged, not thinking. Thinking was painful right now. Washington ran with purpose, each stride deliberate.

He eventually made it to the valley, and was confused by what he was overlooking. There were two chairs in the valley, a soldier in regulation blue armor sitting in one, a cobalt helmet in the other. Washington walked down the slope to the lower ground and walked in front of the soldier.

“Caboose! We’ve been looking for you,” Washington chastised him. “Why didn’t you tell us that-“ he cut off as he looked over at the helmet and realized it was Church’s.

Caboose nodded and picked up the helmet. He cradled it in his arms and said, “Hello Agent Washington. I was just telling Church a story! Would you like to listen too?”

Washington frowned and put a hand on Caboose’s shoulder. “Buddy, Church is...” Washington trailed off as his eyes got wet.

“Is he awesome? I always knew he was awesome,” Caboose said in a high-pitched voice.

Washington grimaced. “No, Church is-“ he was cut off again by Caboose, “A really good listener? I know, he has been sitting here for hours listening to me telling him jokes and stories.”

Washington kneeled in front of Caboose. “He’s gone. For good this time,” Washington said, his voice hoarse.

“No... that doesn’t seem like him,” Caboose reasoned. “Whenever he dies, he always comes back. It is because we care about him. We bring him back every time.”

Washington sighed. “No, Caboose. We’re not getting him back this time,” he said, his voice firm but fraught with emotion.

Caboose was silent. He took off his helmet and threw it on the ground. They looked into each other’s eyes, and Washington saw the eyes of a scared child. The same eyes he had shared as a trainee when his commander had seen fit to order a suicide mission. That had ended badly. He wouldn’t let this end badly.

Caboose began to silently sob, tears flooding down his face. Washington was on the brink of breaking down as well. But he held himself together and pulled in Caboose to hug him. Caboose hugged Washington, and squeezed him so hard that he thought his eyeballs would pop out.

“I forgot how strong you are, big guy,” Washington said while in the crushing embrace. 

Caboose pulled away. “Not strong enough to save Church,” he whispered before walking toward the exit of the valley, in the direction of the base.

“I’m going to the base, Agent Washington!” Caboose called loudly once he got to the top of the valley. Before Washington could reply, he had already run off.

Washington sighed sadly as he turned Church’s helmet over and over in his hands, again and again. A tear rolled down his face. He desperately hoped that Caboose wasn’t completely broken, but the early signs weren’t promising. Washington walked back to the base after that, leaving Church’s helmet in one of the chairs.

-another hour later-

Simmons was wandering around, looking for Agent Washington. Even though Sarge was his commanding officer, he liked to check with Washington once in a while to see if there was anything he could do to help him.

He opened a door to find Washington laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. “Hey Wash,” Simmons greeted him. No response. Simmons walked up to his bedside and waved a hand in front of Washington’s face.

“Simmons, I’m not in the mood for red team’s fucking useless bullshit right now. I’ve got some ‘blue team problems’ to work out,” he said harshly.

“Um... are you okay, Wash?” Simmons asked, confounded.

“Yeah, I’m totally fine, Simmons. That’s why I feel like I could stab you in the god damn throat if you don’t stop messing with me and get out!” Washington screamed.

Simmons slowly backed away from him. He was about to walk out the door when Washington held up a hand. “Stop. Simmons, I’m sorry. It’s just that I don’t think you would understand,” Washington lamented.

Simmons walked back over to him. “I can try,” he said. Washington sighed and began, “Church is dead. He was my friend. He was Caboose’s best friend. He was Carolina’s father figure. What do we do now?” he asked.

Simmons was silent for a minute. “You know... I could help,” he finally suggested. “How exactly would you go about doing that?” Washington asked.

“I’ve got an idea or two,” Simmons said.

-several hours later-

It was the middle of the night. Washington was dreaming that he was watching himself from a third-person point of view when he betrayed Epsilon and Carolina.

“No, you’re right. You know, I guess I should have seen this one coming. It’s not exactly like you’re new to the concept, is it?”

Washington woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Carolina shifted in the bunk above him. 

“What’s up?” she asked him, sounding concerned. Washington sat up. “Just had a bad dream is all,” he said nonchalantly. Carolina jumped down from the top bunk and stared at him. “Talk to me, Wash,” she chided him.

“Okay,” he begrudged. “I re-lived when me and the guys abandoned you and Church,” he said. Carolina put her hands on her hips.

“Stop being stupid. We abandoned you, not the other way around,” she said. Washington sighed. “You’re right... I just don’t know if he ever forgave me,” he confided. Carolina tilted her head to the side.

“Of course he did, you guys were friends. Plus, if you could forgive him for self-destructing while in your head, I’m sure he would have forgiven you for that, since you all went and saved our asses afterward,” she reasoned.

“I guess that was an illogical thought, but... nothing seems to make too much sense anymore anyway,” Washington said despondently.

Carolina took a step forward and grabbed his hand, squeezing it comfortingly. “David... you know that I’ll always be here. Even if Epsilon isn’t,” she whispered.

Washington’s face got red hot, since he was surprised and a little embarrassed by this. “Uhm, I appr- I mean... I... um...” Washington stuttered before Carolina punched him lightly in the shoulder.

“Don’t make too much out of that, Rookie,” she said with a smirk. “You’ll do fine. Now shut up and go to sleep,” she said. “Yes, Boss,” Washington said quickly.

Carolina climbed back into bed. Both her and Washington fell asleep rather quickly after that.

-several more hours later-

Tucker, Washington, Carolina, Sarge, Donut, Grif, and Lopez were waiting in a dark room inside the base.

“Okay, when I give the signal, Simmons will turn on the lights, and we’ll all jump out from behind the cake to surprise Caboose,” Tucker explained.

He turned to Washington and whispered, “Dude, why did you entrust me, of all people, with leadership of this plan?” Washington cracked a small smile. “We’re just working on improving your leadership skills, Lavernius,” he told Tucker. Tucker sighed, then turned his gaze to the cake they were all hiding behind.

“Christ this thing is massive, how were we able to make this using just what we have here?” Tucker asked, confused.

“That’s just one of the many mysteries of Donut’s baking!” Donut exclaimed. Grif sighed. “Maybe we don’t want to know about the answers to those mysteries,” Grif said with a shudder.

“Quiet, he’s coming now!” Carolina whispered as she ran behind the cake. Caboose walked through the doorway and stared at the darkness.

“Hello, are anyone from blue and red armies in this room?” he called out. Tucker gave the signal to Simmons, and the lights flashed on.

“Surprise!” they all yelled as they jumped out from behind the cake. Caboose was frozen in surprise. “Wow... that is a really big cake,” he said.

“Hey, Caboose,” Tucker said to him. “I know the last few weeks haven’t been easy for you, since... Church went away.” Caboose stared down at the ground. “But I just want you to know that you can always make more best friends, and I would be proud to call you my...” Tucker trailed off as he stared at Carolina and Washington. They both gave him a thumbs up. “...best friend,” Tucker finished.

Caboose ran toward the group and gave Tucker a big hug. “You did this... so that I would be your best friend?” he asked.

Tucker pointed to Washington. “Well, it was actually Wash’s idea,” he said. Washington then pointed to Simmons. “Actually, he gave me this idea,” he said. Simmons smiled. “I guess I thought it was time for red team to help with some blue team problems,” he joked. “I... can’t even be mad at that,” Sarge commented. 

Caboose released Tucker from a hug and smiled. “I would like to have many best friends. Maybe it won’t be as good as Church, but... I will be a best friend to you all,” he decided.

“Great,” Tucker said with a smile.

-the next day-

Washington was walking back to the base with Church’s helmet in hand. He got to the base and went inside, seeing Carolina standing over a pedestal in the main room of the base.

Washington walked over to her and looked at her. “What’s this?” he asked her. Carolina shrugged. “It’s just a little something I’ve been working on alone,” she said. “Put the helmet on the pedestal.”

Washington obliged, then saw that there were words engraved into it. It read;

In remembrance of a dear friend  
One whose life came to an end  
He was sent off without a hitch  
“Ain’t that a bitch”  
In memory of Leonard Church

Washington smiled. “Delta was right. Memory is the key. Smart AI,” he said with a hint of sadness.

Carolina stood beside him, and they both gazed at the shrine. “Time for the next chapter, I guess,” Carolina said with a smile. “I guess so,” Washington agreed.

-end-


End file.
